His Kupuna's Love
by supergirl3684
Summary: The day after having to punish his baby brother, Chin, decides to try to make Steve feel better by telling a story of when he'd been punished. WARNING: Corporal Punishment and Language


**HIS KUPUNA'S LOVE**

_**SUMMARY:**_ The day after having to punish his baby brother, Chin, decides to try to make Steve feel better by telling a story of when he'd been punished.

_**WRITTEN**__**FOR:**_Jet's prompt challenge

_**PROMPT:**_ Grandparents

_**SPECIAL**__**THANKS:**_ Hillary for letting me run my ideas by her. Little Miss Mysterious for her help in answering some questions

_**A/N:**_ So, I don't know Hawaiian. The Hawaiian words I use are words I found online. If you know they're wrong, let me know and I'll fix it. Also, because I couldn't find out how to say certain things like "adopted father" I instead went and found the word for adopted and then the word for father and combined them. Again, if you know the correct way of saying it, let me know!

Well…I hope you all like this! I racked my brain for an idea and this is what the muse shot out!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was a sullen surrogate younger brother that greeted Chin Ho Kelly. Chin had to bite back a smile as he watched his brother, Steve McGarrett, glare at the television that was yet allowed to be turned on.

"Staring at it isn't going to help kaikaina," Chin finally said, doing his best to hide his amusement from his tone.

Steve turned his glare on the older man who simply raised an eyebrow causing Steve to look away after only a quick moment.

"Have you eaten?" Chin asked finally. When he didn't get an answer he spoke again, his voice firm, "I expect an answer Steven."

"I'm not hungry," Steve answered before another reprimand could be issued.

"I've got some manapua and lomi-salmon." Chin responded, ignoring both his little brother's words and the pout that was evident in his tone. "Go wash up and come to the table so we can eat."

"Chin…" Steve started with a groan.

"I wasn't asking kaikaina," Chin's tone was once again firm. "Consider yourself on a short leash Steven; don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes, sir," Steven replied instantly, getting up and heading for the downstairs bathroom.

It didn't take him long before he got back and started for the table. Out of habit born years before Steve put his hands up and flipped his hands around as he took his seat; his way of showing his big brother that his hands were clean.

Chin simply nodded his approval before serving the two plates of food. He wasn't surprised when supper was eaten in almost complete silence. Steve had never been good with dealing with the aftermath of being punished or in trouble.

Not that Chin could blame him; especially after this latest time. The team had caught two bad cases, one after the other, that each of them was having a hard time processing. Chin's younger cousin and the only female member of five – 0, Kono Kalakaua, had become almost clingy with the rest of the team members.

Danny Williams, the detective from New Jersey who took freedom of speech to a whole new level, had become quiet. As he had a daughter he was the one who accepted the clinginess of Kono more readily.

Chin himself had taken on a paternal role of the group; a role that went up several notches after their cases. Chin found himself checking on the others and supplying food and drinks throughout the day.

Steve process was a bit trickier; used to being self reliant the past several years, he had done his best to blend into the background, not wanting to be noticed. With a group of four people that had just met not so long ago, this should have been possible but the four had quickly become a family and none of them were going to let the others suffer alone.

In the end it was Steve's undoing. Three days after their last case Steve had found Kono clinging to Danny with tears pouring down. Unable to stand seeing the younger girl in pain Steve had gone into the conference room where he proceeded to break a chair and phone.

Hearing the destruction, Kono and Danny, had rushed into the room. Their words of comfort fell on deaf ears and when Chin walked in, it was to hear Steve saying something along the line of "get the hell out and leave me alone."

Things had quickly gone downhill after that. Kono had left the conference room crying once again and Danny had left after calling Steve an 'absolute bastard'.

Chin had taken him home where Steve's attitude caused him to be brought, face down, over his big brother's lap. The spanking he'd gotten hadn't come close to being the worst but now he had to deal with the fact that he'd hurt Danny's feelings and made Kono cry.

The duo had come over that morning and accepted the apologies their team leader had given them. Glad he was forgiven, and grateful for Chin's comforting words about the two cases, Steve had hoped to be able to pretend the past few days hadn't happened. He was able to do so…at least until Chin informed him he was grounded for three weeks.

Which is why they were where they were now; Steve changed into pajamas since after his hour of TV time he'd be going straight to bed and Chin sitting on the couch beside him, relaxed as he began to tell a story that he'd never told before in an attempt to help make the time pass faster.

"You know this isn't the first time I'd pulled several bad cases like this," Chin informed his brother with a small grimace. "Right after your dad had sent you off the island we caught four cases, one after the other, all of them bad. We had a father who killed his whole family, a teen who killed himself, a mom was killed in front of her kids, and a…well, it was bad…"

The two surrogate siblings shared a look. Steve didn't ask his brother to expand and Chin didn't offer.

Chin continued, "To top it all off I was angry at your dad for sending you away without getting to say goodbye."

"He wouldn't let me call you," Steve said with a small frown.

"I know," Chin replied with a sad smile, "I also know he had his reasons; at the time though I was hurt and angry. When we caught the first of the four cases I had a hard time sleeping and by the fourth one I wasn't sleeping at all so on top of the anger and hurt I was sleep deprived."

Steve winced, "That's not a good combo."

"Not at all," Chin agreed. "We'd just solved the fourth case and a fellow officer ticked me off pretty bad. I threw a punch. A couple friends managed to pull me off and I was sent home for the night; told not to come back until my head was on straight. I went home angrier then I had been and…there were my kupuna…"

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

"What are you two doing here?" Chin demanded of his grandparents.

"We're worried about you," Chin's grandfather answered with a gentle look, ignoring the rudeness of his grandson's tone. "You haven't answered your grandmother's calls in a couple weeks or come over."

"Yeah well, I've been busy," Chin answered, his voice taking on a distinct tone, "A call would have been nice you know."

"We did call Chin," His grandmother, Leilani Kelly, replied, patience in her tone, "You didn't answer the phone. How long did you want us to wait keiki?"

"I'm not a child." Chin ground out through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry you had to drive out here and thank you for coming. As you can see, I'm fine; you can leave now."

"Chin," His grandfather, Ikaika Kelly, tried.

"Save it kupunakane," Chin snapped, "I don't want or need to hear it. I just want you to leave me the hell alone."

His grandparents exchanged looks. Gone was the Chin who gave an easy smile, visited them at least every other weekend, and hugged and kissed their cheeks upon entering and exiting their home. They didn't know the Chin before them and that scared them both.

Chin had never been this disrespectful to them before. In fact, it was rare for Chin to say no to them at all. Now that it was here they weren't sure what to do.

Ikaika was, as his name suggested, strong. He'd raised his grandson through the turbulent teen years and he was, even now, proud of the man his grandson had become. Now, however, he was more worried about having to take Chin to task. With his ever failing health he wasn't sure he was up to the job.

Leilani was a true "heavenly child" and hated to see her grandson in any kind of pain for any reason. On the occasion that her husband had to punish a young Chin she'd leave the house until she was sure it was okay for her to go back. Seeing the anguish in Chin's eyes now made her heart break more than his words ever could.

"We're just worried Chin." Leilani tried again, "We know…"

"You don't know," Chin growled, "Mai ho'omeamea 'oe maopopo!"

"Chin," Ikaika warned firmly though he was well aware with his health there wasn't much he could do, "Kou ka kaua mo'opuna, ka kaua keikikane. We're allowed to worry…"

Chin glared at his kupunakane and ground out, "You don't have to worry about me! I don't to be checked on, pitied, or smothered. I'm an adult, treat me like one!"

"Then act like one," A voice cut in through his tirade.

Before Chin could react to the voice he was spun around and angled sideways as four harsh swats landed on his unsuspecting backside.

"Ho'opau," Chin yelped. He was slightly disoriented as he was spun back around.

"Watch yourself Chin," The new arrival warned sternly, keeping a firm hold on the younger man.

Relief showed on the face of the two older people upon seeing Jack McGarrett standing by their grandson. If there was anyone besides themselves that could help their grandson it was this man.

Chin himself had a look that held both relief and disdain. Jack understood why without needing to be told.

His protégée was relieved because there was someone there who could stop him before he said anything too hurtful. There was disdain because he'd sent his children away before Chin could say his goodbyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Chin demanded disgust evident in his voice.

"Aloha Mr. and Mrs. Kelly," Jack ignored the youngest in the room. He explained his presences to the older couple. "We caught a pretty bad case a few days ago. We managed to solve it but…well, I thought it best to check on your mo`opuna. I hope you don't mind the interruption?"

"Not at all," Ikaika answered with a nod. "It's a pleasure to see you again Jack. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

"As am…" Jack started but was interrupted.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Chin demanded yet again as he tried to wrench his arm free.

Jack held on tighter, turning a glare at the younger man. "If you can't be quiet while I speak to your kupuna then you can go wait in your room."

"Screw you _haole_," Chin angrily retorted. It was obvious by the way he said the word that it was meant to be an insult.

The room seemed to go into a stand still as the three older people took stock of what Chin had said. Even Chin himself seemed stunned at his words.

"Chin Ho Kelly," Jack and Ikaika reprimanded as one. The two men looked at each other, silently communicating with their eyes. Jack finally gave a short nod.

"If you'll excuse us," Jack said grimly, not waiting for a response as he dragged Chin into his room.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Let me go Jack," Chin demanded still angry. "You're not my father! You don't have the right…"

"You're grandfather gave me all the right I need," Jack retorted. "And I may not be your father but I am someone, along with your grandparents, that cares about you. If you don't like it, that's just tough because it's not going to change, no matter how a big pain in the ass you decide to be."

Chin remained silent as he finally seemed to understand the predicament he landed himself in.

"Nothing to say now li'ili'I keiki kane," Jack demanded to know.

"Screw. You." Chin repeated slowly, making sure to over enunciate his words.

"Let's see if we can't get some of the defiance gone before we talk." Jack mused as he sat down on the bed and pulled Chin face down, across his lap. _***SWAT,**__**SWAT,**__**SWAT***_

"Jack," Chin protested doing his best to try and wiggle away. Too bad for him, Jack had a strong hold around his waist. "Jack, I said no!"

"You want to keep the attitude, that's fine with me." Jack informed him as let the swats fall evenly. "Just remember that the longer you have it, the longer I keep this up."

"I'll show you attitude you selfish bastard!" Chin managed to snap, "I didn't get to say goodbye, you 'elemu!"

"Kid, you just keep digging yourself a bigger hole," Jack shook his head in disbelief. It didn't take him more than a split second to get Chin's pants and boxers down. _***SWAT,**__**SWAT,**__**SWAT***_

"No," Chin yelped as the swats now rained down on his unprotected backside.

It didn't take long from there before his defiance began to slip away. As the fire in his backside heated up even more Chin didn't bother to try and hold back his tears.

Wanting to get this portion of the events over with as soon as possible, Jack tilted him forward and targeted his sit spot.

"I'm sorry," Chin finally cried out. "Please hanai makua kane; I'm sorry!"

"You best remember," Jack told Chin, still targeting his upturned backside, "We're not done by a long shot. You're attitude and behavior will be dealt with."

"Yes, sir," Chin got out through his tears. He was well aware that for his words and actions the penalty would be high. Right now though he just wanted the spanking to end so he could think…so he could try to make amends for what he'd done.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Chin shook himself from the memory of long ago. There was defiantly more to the story but he was well aware that if he kept talking he'd go into his little brother's hour of television. While it wouldn't normally be a big deal since it was technically a 'work night', Steve's had to be in bed early.

He focused on his little brother to find Steve staring at him with his jaw open wide.

"What," Chin asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Where you crazy?" Steve questioned. "I can't believe that _you_ would act like that."

Chin chuckled, "I was angry at everything. My grandparents showing up like that just gave me an outlet to lash out at. I may not have always appreciated your dad the way I should have but that night, despite my anger towards him, I was glad he showed up."

Steve ignored the pointed look Chin gave the clock and television. This was too good to pass up on. "What happened after…?"

"We talked about what was going on." Chin admitted, hiding a smile at the child like look his brother had. "I admitted that the string of cases we'd caught had just caught up to me. I told him that I was angry that I hadn't gotten a chance to say good bye to you. He told me that I should have talked to him or my grandparents instead of bottling it up inside. Then he told me that with you, he simply hadn't wanted to cause a scene. He knew that if he had told us you were leaving we would have done everything in our power to stop it and that you'd gotten early acceptance into Annapolis. He was so proud of you Steve."

"And your grandparent…" Steve asked, ignoring for the moment Chin's last comment.

"They were hurt," Chin continued. "Kupunawahine had obviously been crying but she and kupunakane didn't hesitate to draw me into a hug when I went outside. They forgave me the minute I walked onto the porch. In the end all of us discussed what had happened. I stayed with my kupuna for a month and then I had to stay with your dad for a month."

At that Steve chuckled, "You were grounded for two months?"

"That was the easy part." Chin chuckled with him. "They each grounded me for what I had said to them, not as a whole. My kupunakane was ruthless when it came to finding me the most awful chores to do whenever I was home. Your dad…oh man, your dad washed my mouth out with soap before I even went outside to talk with my kupuna. I had to do lines for calling him a haole the way I did, I had extra chores at home and I got stuck with the rookie jobs at work."

Steve shook his head, "So I got off easy huh?"

"You didn't say half of what I did." Chin reminded him.

"So did dad, you know after you were done talking?" Steve asked his big brother.

"After we talked your dad and my kupuna talked and decided that I'd been spanked enough." Chin answered. "I was grateful until I was informed of my grounding. No, in the end I guess I was just thankful they forgave me."

Steve looked at him bashfully, "And I'm forgiven right?"

"Of course you are kaikaina," Chin gave Steve a hug, "Now how about you watch TV for an hour."

Steve grinned yet again as he grabbed the remote and turned it on. Chin settled in beside him, quite happy that he'd managed to divert a crisis.

Before he allowed the television to take up his attention Chin looked out the window to the darkening sky. He smiled softly remembering his kupuna's love.

**THE END**

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_ Kupunakane – Grandpa

Kupunawahine – Grandma

Kaikaina – Little/Younger Brother

Keiki – Child

Mo'opuna – Grandchild

Keikikane – Son

Kupuna – Elder/Grandparent(s)

Haole – Caucasian

Li'ili'I keiki kane – Little Boy

'Elemu – Ass

Hanai Makua Kane – Adopted Father

Mai ho'omeamea 'oe maopopo – Don't pretend you understand

Kou ka kaua mo'opuna, ka kaua keikikane – Your our grandchild, our son

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN: 10/25/11

FINISHED: 10/27/11


End file.
